Jadepaw/Sparrowpaw (Wolfy10!)
THIS IS FOR A CHALLENGE!!! I WILL NOT BE WRITING THAT MUCH!!!!! The One and Only Chapter In This Jadepaw opened one eye, looking around. Turtlepaw and the others were asleep. She rose to her paws, and crept out of the den, and went to wait by the border. Sparrowpaw came moments later. “Jadepaw.” He said, his meow full of affection. She nuzzled him. “Sparrowpaw.” She murmured. It had been about one and a half moons after they had met. They were in love. “I love you, Sparrowpaw.” Said Jadepaw, looking at him. “I love you too.” Said Sparrowpaw. Jadepaw sucked in a breath, and said, “I know we’re not warriors . . . but I want you to be my mate.” Sparrowpaw’s eyes widened, with shock. “Really? I wanted to ask you, but I wasn’t sure. I just . . . ” He trailed off, and she pressed against him. “It’s alright. I understand. But will you be my mate?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. Sparrowpaw shook his fur out. “Of course!” He exclaimed. “Of course I will, I love you, Jadepaw!” Jadepaw closed her eyes, sadly. “I don’t want to leave you tonight. Will you sleep with me here? Under that gorse bush.” She said, pointing with her tail. Sparrowpaw nodded, thoughtfully. “Of course.” He said. “It pains me every single night to leave you. I‘m glad we can stay together for a little longer.” She nodded, and closed her eyes. THE NEXT NIGHT Turtlepaw opened his eyes. Jadepaw was gone. Again. I have to find out what she’s up to. ''He thought. He followed her scent out of camp, and gasped when he saw Sparrowpaw and her together, purring and rubbing up against each other. Turtlepaw watched for a little longer, before coming out, and exclaiming, “You’re mates with him?!” Jadepaw’s eyes widened. “Turtlepaw! I- I- I . . .” She trailed off, looking at him, sadly. “Turtlepaw, I’m sorry.” Turtlepaw pinned his ears back against his head, glaring at the couple. He took a step forward, causing Sparrowpaw to thrust himself in front of him. Turtlepaw let out a yelp, and began to scramble backwards. His eyes then flew wide as he fell into the river. “Turtlepaw!” Yowled Jadepaw. Sparrowpaw’s eyes went wide with horror, and he threw himself into the river after Turtlepaw. Turtlepaw flailed about helplessly in the river. He felt Sparrowpaw grab his scruff with his teeth, and begin to pull him to shore on the RainClan side. Jadepaw swam across, and helped Sparrowpaw haul Turtlepaw the rest of the way out. Turtlepaw was frozen from shock, shivering, soaking wet, and his eyes wide. A few moments later Eaglestar emerged from the bushes. “What is going on here?” He exclaimed, waiting for an explanation. Jadepaw began to speak, but Eaglestar cut her off. “I want to here it from Turtlepaw.” He said, looking at Turtlepaw directly in the eyes. Turtlepaw blinked. He looked from Sparrowpaw and Jadepaw to Eaglestar and back again. “Well, Eaglestar, I saw. . . ” He trailed off as he saw Jadepaw’s face. Hope surged inside of him. ''I love her. Even if she doesn’t love me, I want what’s best for her. ''“Me and Jadepaw were out hunting, when we heard a loud yowl and a splash. We came over here, and Sparrowpaw had fallen into the river. Me and Jadepaw helped get him out.” He explained. Both Jadepaw and Sparrowpaw looked relieved. Eaglestar narrowed his eyes, and nodded. “Alright.” He finally said. “Jadepaw and Turtlepaw come back to camp, and Sparrowpaw, continue doing whatever you were doing.” The apprentices nodded, and Jadepaw and Turtlepaw began to follow their leader back to camp. “Turtlepaw thank you.” Whispered Jadepaw, so only he could hear. “But I love Sparrowpaw. I’m sorry. Can we be friends?” An icy look crossed Turtlepaw’s face. “You broke my heart, Jadepaw. I’m not sure if I can forgive you for that right now.” And he walked on ahead of her, leaving Jadepaw to stare after him, feeling sad, alone, and helpless. But little did they know Shimmerpaw was watching from the bushes. She glared at Sparrowpaw with disgust. ''I promise I’ll ruin both yours and Jadepaw’s life. I hate both of you mongrels! And now maybe Turtlepaw can help me. Mark my words. . . '' 'THE END''' This will not be continued, because this was for a contest! I hope I win! But if I don’t, that’s fine. It was fun writing this!